The Terrible Twos
"The Terrible Twos" is the fourth episode of Dragons: Riders of Berk. Polt : "When you're riding a dragon, communication is key. You almost have to read each other's minds. And you've got to have an open mind, because sometimes your dragon knows better than you." : ''-Hiccup'' The Riders train their dragons with their flying skills and Hiccup leads them, while in the process Hiccup narrates the flight scene, and some of the Riders learn lessons with their dragons. Hiccup asks the Riders if anyone saw Fishlegs and heads out to find him. Fishlegs is stuck up at a tree after an uneventful flight. Hiccup tries to pull him down, but he's too big to get off between the tree's branches and Hiccup rips his pants off. In order for him to get off instantly, Hiccup asks Toothless to blast him gently out of the tree but has to be careful due to Fishlegs' lack of pants. Toothless fires and catches Fishlegs; Hiccup tosses him his pants. Meatlug is also freed when the trees holding her break, unable to hold her weight. Hiccup asks how they crashed, Fishlegs explains they were just taking notes while flying smoothly, but something weird jumped out of the bushes and he can only describe it as a "flaming squirrel". Hiccup is skeptical, but Fishlegs can't do any better than that and leaves because it scared both of them. Hiccup heads off too while he still doesn't believe 'flaming squirrels' exist but gets startled when the 'flaming squirrel' jumps straight across their path. Hiccup checks it out and discovers a small dragon. The dragon is aggressive and when Toothless smells it, he becomes like a baby and he tries to keep Hiccup away from the young dragon. To calm him down, Hiccup gives him dragon nip and he slowly warms up but gets startled by Toothless and jumps on Hiccup, but he gets in pain when he opens up his claws. Hiccup takes him to the Academy and patches him up much to Toothless' dismay. At the Academy, Fishlegs is excited to learn and study its capabilities with this new species. Tuffnut harasses the dragon and the baby dragon fights back by biting its nose and passes it to Ruffnut. Fishlegs reminds Hiccup this dragon species is still unknown and Astrid points out that someone needs to take him home for the night. The other riders take a big step back, which leaves Hiccup to take care of the dragon. That evening, Stoick doesn't want another dragon to stay in his home but quickly changes his mind when the dragon helps him light the fire pit, which is Toothless' task. Stoick cracks to Toothless that it 'Look's like you got torched.' Stoick names the dragon "Torch" and lets him stay; Toothless growls in response. Later, Hiccup feeds the dragons: Toothless gets a basket of 100 fish while Torch gets one in a bowl. While Toothless is distracted for a brief moment, his entire meal is devoured and he sees Torch has devoured his own fish too, who then burps. Hiccup doesn't see this and thinks Toothless already ate. Toothless grows angry at Torch. At bedtime, Hiccup assembles Torch a small bed but he isn't satisfied and wants to sleep on Toothless' bed. Toothless spots Torch and narrows his eyes, he then grabs him by the tail and throws him away downstairs. Amazingly, Torch is already back on the bed when he turns around. Hiccup asks Toothless to share his bed for the night with Torch. Irritated, Toothless takes the roof support beam above, rather than sleep on the same slab as Torch. In the forest, a huge dragon which is also Torch's species but bigger looks for her baby and discovers he's missing. Furious, the dragon bursts fire and roars loudly, which Toothless hears. Toothless checks it out and watches the catastrophe happening in the forest. The next day, Hiccup brings Torch to the Academy for observation and study. Fishlegs gets more excited after learning they can determine the dragon's name for its species, and isn't sure if he is ready for the responsibility. Snotlout interrupts and is confident he'll pick a suitable name for the dragon. Hiccup and Astrid measure its wingspan at 20 inches. After hearing Snotlout quickly call a name for the dragon, 'Big Wing' the Riders ignore it. The next test, is the dragon's claw test which Fishlegs administrates. Torch quickly claws the paper in an instant with its razor sharp claws. Snotlout barges in and chooses a few names that is related to its claws and feet for the dragon. Again they ignore it. Fishlegs administrates the Eel Reaction test to see if this dragon is also afraid of eels, after Fishlegs releases the eel the dragons flee but Torch stays and ate the eel. Fishlegs confirms with Hiccup that this is the first dragon they know of that's doesn't fear eels. After seeing that, Snotlout calls the dragon 'Eel Eater', but still the Riders think its a ridiculous name. The last test for it, is to get Torch to fly. Hiccup suggests he would if he saw he and Toothless fly. Hiccup calls Toothless a few times but Toothless ignores his rider as he is standing guard over the academy. Snotlout volunteers to do it instead. Hookfang flies off at a early start and flies violently ignoring his Rider struggling to hold on. They finish and Torch attempts his flight. For a brief moment the Riders think he can't fly. But Torch sparks and the Riders back away. He quickly flies in circles in great speed and when he gets in the air it spins like a typhoon and lands back like a boomerang. It also reveals after that flight, it creates a burn mark that makes a beautiful and remarkable pattern. Snotlout makes up ridiculous names again, but Fishlegs creates the perfect and official one for the dragon... Typhoomerang. Snotlout doesn't get it. At Hiccup's house, Toothless is seen guarding the house from the roof and on lookout for the dragon that awoke him last night. Meanwhile, inside Hiccup tries to draw Torch for his species to be on the Book of Dragons, while Torch plays with Hiccup's helmet. Hiccup plays with Torch also by trying to get him to roar loud enough. Suddenly, Toothless hears the loud roar again the same roar that occured in the forest. Toothless quickly goes inside to warn Hiccup, but Hiccup gets startled and drops his charcoal pencil. Hiccup misunderstands Toothless and tells him to behave while he gets more charcoal downstairs, he also tells Torch that he'll be right back. Toothless hears the loud roar again, but accidentally wacks Torch with his tail when turning around. Furious, Torch bites him back and the two quickly escalate in a chasing dispute, Torch tries to back him off by firing a fireball starting a fire in Hiccup's room, and Toothless ignores it and chases Torch. Downstairs, Hiccup sees the fire and quickly runs upstairs, he sees Toothless and Torch chasing at each other but focuses more on putting out the fire with his blanket. Torch jumps at Hiccup's hands and blames Toothless of what has gone with him. Toothless roars in anger and runs off. Hiccup is worried of what has going on with Toothless's unusual behavior. Toothless decides to search for the dragon and races to where he saw the bright light occuring here. He watches two baby Typhoomerangs playing when suddenly a wild boar is seen running towards them; the two Typhoomerangs run to the big Typhoomerang, who is their mother and she protects her children, startling the boar. In punishment for its actions, the mother Typhoomerang surrounds it in a wall of fire, making it grow more by spinning faster and faster until the boar gets caught in the flames. Toothless looks on as the boar vanishes in the blaze, his fears confirmed. The next day, Hiccup is seen with Gobber trying to figure out Toothless's jealous behavior with Torch. Gobber responds that dragons are complex creatures that operate on many emotional levels and there must be something bothering him. Suddenly, Toothless arrives at Gobber's workshop in a hurry and roars loudly to warn Hiccup of what he saw last night. Hiccup is still mistaken of Toothless still being jealous and Toothless roars even louder. Torch jumps in, and Toothless quickly grabs him with his mouth and takes him with him. Hiccup orders Gobber to stop and grab Toothless, while Toothless is blocked and distracted by Gobber, Torch suddenly sparks up and flies away from Toothless. Toothless follows him and Gobber grabs his tail unable to stop him. Torch lures Toothless into the workshop and Gobber gets hit from a few obstacles on the way and finally lets go after hitting one of the shelves and finally finds his panpipes, and can finally get his 'band' back together. Hiccup confidently tells Toothless to back down while he faces him eye to eye, while Gobber makes unhelpful music. Hiccup tells Toothless that he doesn't like the way he is behaving today and Toothless flees, while Gobber again makes ridiculous music. Later, Hiccup is riding Toothless, who doesn't obey his Rider's wishes to where to go and tries to take him instead to the place where the large Typhoomerang was last seen, but he fails to get him to see it in time as Hiccup redirects Toothless' tail fin and he doesn't see the huge burn mark in the forest. Hiccup was actually taking him to the Cove. Hiccup tells Toothless to stay here until he can figure out the situation how to seperate him and Torch from killing each other, but Toothless blocks his way out and tries to warn his Rider. Hiccup, again, fails to understand and leaves Toothless in the Cove by himself while Toothless loudly tries to warn him again. Later at night, Hiccup is having trouble sleeping, worried about Toothless while Torch is seen sleeping comfortably on Toothless' bed. At the cove, Toothless is also awake, but hears something big and checks it out, its the big Typhoomerang heading its way to Berk crushing everything that stands in her way, Toothless tries to follow it but is unable to climb out no matter how hard he tries and roars loudly to persuade the beast but fails, and the huge Typhoomerang makes its way. The next day, Astrid supports Hiccup's judgement of leaving Toothless in the cove but Snotlout mocks him by making possibilities that if Toothless doesn't snap out of it, Hiccup won't have a dragon to ride forcing him to not be the leader of the Dragon Academy, Astrid interrupts saying that she'll take the spot if that happens. The Twins' arrive informing the Riders of what they saw at the Forest, they say the forest was ultimately destroyed and Ruffnut comments it that it was beautiful and the whole area was 'Torched'. Hiccup suddenly becomes curious and tells the Twins' to show it to him. As said by the Twins' they arrive at the forest to see the forest totally devastated, not only that they discover a familiar burn mark but bigger than what they have saw earlier, Fishlegs jumps to conclusions that when there is a big burn mark, there's a big Typhoomerang nearby which they quickly spot it flying ahead. Hiccup identifies the Typhoomerang to be Torch's mother and finally figures out what Toothless was trying to tell him all along. But first they have to worry about Torch, that whoever gets between the mother Typhoomerang and Torch is gonna get 'fried'. They pass Torch to Hiccup, then the mother spots Hiccup and her baby. Hiccup tells Torch to go home and the Mother quickly flies towards them and they flee, but Torch follows him. Hiccup tells the Riders to go to the other way and he'll lure the big Typhoomerang out of the village, Hiccup is actually heading for the cove to find Toothless, he jumps on Toothless in perfect landing and apologizes for not listening to him. Now they have to evade the Typhoomerang, using their evasive maneuvers to shake off the dragon. Hiccup wonders why the Typhoomerang keeps following them, and the reason is that Torch is actually with them and does not listen to Hiccup. In order to stop the dragon, Hiccup and Toothless flew upwards and quickly dives to the ground and flies straight ahead, but due to the Typhoomerang's size she is unable to follow their movements and hardly crashes to the ground. Torch, seeing this, quickly goes to her mother to check on her. Luckily, she's okay and Torch happily reunites with his mother and other siblings. Hiccup gives his farewell to Torch, as they fly away in a spectacular spin. As for Hiccup and Toothless, they head home and enjoy their time inside their home while Gobber composes a song for them just for the occasion. The next day, Hiccup and Toothless bond mutually and respect each other more than ever, and fly through the forest as Hiccup narrates the scene: Communication between Dragon and Rider goes both ways, not only must the Dragon follow the Rider's lead, but the Rider must listen to the Dragon as well. Because sometimes what the Dragon is trying to say is what you really need to hear. As they fly through the main part of the forest, we can see the huge burnmark covered with beautiful blooming flowers while Hiccup and Toothless fly overhead. Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Nolan North as Stoick the Vast *Chris Edgerly as Gobber the Belch *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *Julie Marcus and T.J. Miller as Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson Trivia *When Snotlout and Hookfang show Torch how to fly, their flight sequence is actually stock footage of the sneak peak episode. *When Hiccup puts Torch down and tells him go to his mother, Torch flies after Hiccup without spinning first, this may imply that Typhoomerangs don't always have to spin in order to fly. *Hiccup's guess that maybe Torch couldn't fly was a little late as Torch had flown off the table he was put on for examination, in order to do the characteristic spinning take-off of his species. *When Hiccup and the teens are studying Torch, their dragons aren't there. But when Hiccup brings out the eel, the dragons are there. After Torch eats the eel, the dragons aren't there, again. *In this episode there is the first dragon not afraid of eels. *When Torch is wearing Hiccup's helmet, he greatly resembles early concept art of Toothless. *Typhoomerangs appear in the next series "Defenders of Berk" *This is the only episode in Dreamworks: Dragons in which, Hiccup is shown in a scene to be without his vest. pl:Okrutna parka *Night Furies are revealed to be territorial about their sleeping areas. Goofs Screenshots Terrible_Twos.jpg vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h33m32s99.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h33m43s203.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h34m11s241.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h34m57s179.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h36m09s137.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h36m55s84.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h37m26s127.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h37m50s124.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h38m16s122.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h38m29s2.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h39m13s183.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h39m47s13.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h40m26s131.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h41m16s142.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h41m50s218.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h42m40s187.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h43m23s117.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h43m31s199.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h44m05s25.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h45m10s162.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h45m44s238.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h47m09s75.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h47m32s43.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h48m10s165.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h59m00s9.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h59m04s69.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-18h59m56s68.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-19h00m04s149.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-19h00m42s13.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-19h01m46s142.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-19h02m40s154.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-19h02m51s19.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-19h03m49s96.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-19h04m03s237.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-19h04m37s59.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-19h04m51s206.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-19h06m12s240.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-19h06m40s10.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-19h07m25s201.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-19h07m39s84.png vlcsnap-2014-11-25-19h08m06s98.png Category:Television episodes Category:DreamWorks Dragons episodes